Stolen
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Phoebe realizes she has fallen for Coop.


It took nine seconds to realize, not exactly ten, but not less than eight. It took nine seconds to realize, she was in love with cupid. She leaned against the doorway of her loft, her heart melting as she thought of him.

**_We watch the season pull up it's on stakes _**

**_And catch the last weekend_**

**_Of the last week_**

She felt her melting heart fall fast as she realized they couldn't be. Magic and it's rules...

**_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_**

Phoebe sighed and closed the door behind her as she left.

**_Another sun soaked season_**

**_Fades away_**

**//FLASHBACK\\**

_"I've been having these feelings, these really intense feelings," Phoebe explained, "That I haven't had in a really long time. It's, it's scary. These feelings are so unexpected. But...you've got to follow your heart, right?"_

_Coop seemed a bit optimistic, happier to her._

_"Well," he said, "You tell me."_

_Phoebe smiled a bit sympathetic._

_"God, it has got to suck to be a Cupid. You know, never finding a love of your own?"_

_"I'm sorry," Coop replied, confused._

_"You know, because of all the rules and stuff. It's just-- I would think it's got to be really hard."_

_"So, um-- so you're talking about you and, uh..." Coop trailed off._

_"Michael," Phoebe replied_

**//END FLASHBACK\\**

She drove down the street thinking of that conversation.

**_You have stolen my heart_**

She couldn't help but notice his eyes. His sweet brown eyes seemed hurt and disappointed. That made her heart break more.

**_You have stolen my heart_**

Something she said hurt him, and that hurt her. Maybe he did have feelings for her. Maybe that's what hurt him. She regretted that conversation now. Still, it didn't matter.

**_Invitation only Grand Farewells_**

They could never be.

**_Crush the best one_**

But she was in love.

**_Of the best ones_**

**/The Manor\**

She thought of Coop once more. She couldn't help it. He seemed to consume her every thought. She controlled her hurt filled expression, closing her eyes tightly, ready to hide.

**_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed_**

**_Too early to say goodnight_**

She had called Paige and Piper in, but Piper pressured her more on the subject of Coop. Paige seemed a bit out of the loop, but she knew something was up. They knew she was hurting, it was just there way of getting her to talk and lift her spirits.

**_You have stolen my heart_**

"I love Coop. Okay?" she admitted.

**_You have stolen my heart_**

"I'm in love with Coop. I love him, and I just can't help it."

**_And from the ball room floor _**

**_We are in celebration_**

**_One good stretch before our hibernation_**

**_Our dreams assured_**

**_And we all_**

**_Will sleep well, sleep well_**

"Alright, so I think I found you the man of your dreams," Coop said.

**_Sleep well_**

Phoebe sighed as she spoke.

"Oh, really. Do you?"

She continued potion making.

**_Sleep well_**

"I don't think you understand how difficult it is," Coop said

**_Sleep well_**

"I think that you... just have no idea what I want," she said.

**_You have stolen my _**

Coop snickered, "No, I know exactly what it is you're looking for."

**_You have stolen my_**

"Oh. No," Phoebe disagreed, "You have no idea."

**_You have stolen my _**

"Enlighten me," he told her.

She looked at him.

**_Heart..._**

"You."

**_Watch you spin around in your highest heels_**

"And I know..."

**_You are the best one_**

"...it's impossible..."

**_Of the best ones_**

"Because of the rules...and everything. But..."

**_We all look like we feel..._**

She sighed sadly but Coop shh'd her.

**_You have stolen my_**

He looked into her sad brown eyes.

**_You have stolen my_**

She looked into his as well

**_You have stolen my_**

They shared a deep kiss.

**_Heart..._**

It took nine seconds to realize, not exactly ten, but not less than eight. It took nine seconds to realize, she was in love with Cupid.

* * *

**Prowler Kid**: Awesome, I have tons of stories to update, and I'm writing a bunch of one shots because my stupid computer broke down, we still have'nt gotten my updates off it, and someone is being a Cheapy the Cheapster and not buying a new computer. Fans O Mine, check out my profile page for info, even though I update few now.


End file.
